Utility knives having replaceable blades are used in a variety of applications, such as in carpentry, floor covering installations, hobby work, mechanical work, electrical work, etc.
Typical utility knives comprise a blade carrier slidably received in a handle or housing for carrying and moving knife blade into and out of the handle or housing and for selectively conducting the cutting operation. However, these knives require two hands to properly close the blade. In addition, upon opening and closing the knife, the blade is exposed in a collapsible position which results in a safety hazard before and after use. One such knife, covered by U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,207 B2, has a rear handle attached to a front blade holder. When the knife is closed, the blade holder and blade pivot into the handle. The blade remains exposed during this movement. When opening the knife the blade holder pivots out with the blade fully exposed.